


Без названия

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это нц-сцена из ненаписанного фика, в котором Сет Роллинс попадает в тюрьму, где его напарником по камере становится Роман Рейнс. И через какое-то время и совместно преодоленные трудности они оказываются в постели</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

… и от неловкости некуда было деться. Узкая койка была слишком мала для них, сетка под тощим матрасцем скрипела и прогибалась почти до пола, и Сет, распластанный под Романом, оказался согнут чуть ли не пополам. Дышать становилось труднее – и от огромного тяжелого, пышущего жаром и потом тела, и от неудобной позы, и от странного тягучего возбуждения с оттенком стыда, которое никогда не проявлялось в постели с девушкой. Да и Сету было впервые оказаться не «на», а «под», и никогда до этого он даже не думал о таком, но все в мире преходяще. Он и в тюрьме-то оказываться не планировал, но неисповедимые пути Господни завели его прямо туда: в клоаку кипящих страстей, злобы, ненависти, бессилия и безнадеги. Он бы и одиночество вписал в этот коктейль, если бы это было правдой. Но, к счастью или нет, в его жизни, рядом с ним оказался Роман, чья молчаливая поддержка темной тенью нависала над Сетом, давая ощущение защиты и не-одиночества. За решеткой это было ценным, и Сет не хотел этого упускать. Да и с кем же, скажите на милость, можно было снять напряжение, чтобы потом не чувствовать себя настоящим пидаром, как не с тем, для кого это тоже было в новинку?  
Роман пытался удержаться на вытянутых руках, не вдавливать Сета в матрас, но получалось плохо, и наверняка не из-за того, что Рейнс был слабаком – такие банки маменькины сынки и за всю жизнь не накачают. Сету почему-то казалось, что даже ледяной глыбе Рейнсу хочется почувствовать рядом кого-то более близкого, чем отморозки из соседних камер или охранники-маньяки. Он тянулся к Сету, не поцеловать, упаси Господь, не приласкать как телочку, покусав за соски или потискав мягкий зад. Нет. Роман тянулся к нему, чтобы тоже почувствовать, как исходит жаром и ответным желанием другое тело.  
Сет выгнулся, чтобы снять сводившее спину и плечи напряжение, и прижался животом к животу Романа – напряженному, словно в попытке поднять большой вес. Сет понятия не имел, зачем сделал это, но он провел рукой по его груди вниз, костяшками обвел выступающие кубики пресса, а Роман, вздрогнув от неожиданного прикосновения, глубоко выдохнул, растрепав мелкие кудряшки на лбу Сета, и забормотал что-то на непонятном языке. Даже вслушиваться не хотелось, Сет просто ощущал на себе каждый слог и слово, потянулся к Роману и обнял его, почти роняя на себя.  
Так стало еще хуже, койка продавилась настолько, что задницей Сет чувствовал ячейки на сетке. Роман понял, что так у них ничего не выйдет, приподнялся и расставил ноги, как при отжимании, чтобы Сет мог, наконец, перевернуться. В конце концов, это не то, чем занимаешься с любимой девушкой лицом к лицу. Сет прекрасно понимал, что его сейчас выебут, и становиться зрителем этого действа не хотел. С другой стороны, секс – это всегда секс, важен лишь субьект, с которым ты им занимаешься, а за последние недели Роман занял едва ли не первое место в списке близких людей Сета. Такому и тылы не страшно доверить, и за сохранность своей задницы Сет уже не переживал. Даже когда холодные скользкие пальцы прошлись между ягодиц, он не напрягся. И без того понимал, что его ожидает – зажиматься было бы вовсе последним делом. Он и сам знал, что нужно делать, но одно – самому готовить подружку к анальному сексу, и совсем другое – когда огромный мужик делает это с тобой. Добровольность этой ситуации сразу уходит в гребаные дали.  
Сет вздохнул, перехватил подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом. Дышать снова стало трудно, он повернул голову, и волосы, растрепанные и еще влажные после еженедельной помывки, упали ему на лоб и глаза. Роман неожиданно чутким жестом отвел их от лица Сета. Его собственная грива, заплетенная в тугую косу, вилась по спине, послушно не мешая хозяину, но волосы Сета всегда жили своей жизнью.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он, тронутый таким странно-нежным жестом. Роман ожидаемо промолчал.  
Он держался над Сетом на одной руке и ногах, согнутых в коленях и расставленных по бокам от бедер Сета – достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было почувствовать, но Сет и так знал, что Рейнс возбудился. Ему и самому это не помешало бы, но все еще было трудно. Сет пытался подрочить, но все было бесполезно, пока он не решил, что воспоминания о сексе с Лейлой в этот момент только мешают, а не помогают. С трудом ему удалось очистить мозг от посторонних мыслей, благо в тюрьме – совершенно отдельном мире на той же самой планете, где живут обычные люди, — это удавалось на ура. Блаженный белый шум заполнил его голову, было слышно только их с Романом дыхание и влажное трение кожи о кожу.  
Рейнс снова дотянулся до банки с вазелином, выменянной на пачку сигарет сегодняшним утром, зачерпнул на два пальца и осторожно ткнулся указательным Сету в анус. «Терпи-терпи-терпи», приказывал – или умолял – сам себе Сет, и все получилось. Было не больно, просто странно, но и вся ситуация была будто не от мира сего, будто бы не с ним. Так стало легче. Думать, что все это происходит не с тобой, а на экране телика, где придурки-друзья для смеху включили гей-порно и ржут, оказалось спасением. Член, не проявлявший пока признаков заинтересованности, понемногу наливался и твердел под привычными движениями кулака.  
Наконец, Роман решил, что все готово, и Сет не стал протестовать. С замиранием сердца он ждал первого движения, которое должно было лишить его девственности, и даже не жалел. Лучше уж Роман – привычный, знакомый, пусть и прошло всего четыре месяца вместе, а не Ортон или извращенец Эмброус, у которого вместо члена была дубинка, которой он охаживал особо приглянувшихся. Роман устроился удобнее над Сетом, а тот с готовностью оттопырил зад, показывая, что готов принять в себя.  
Но все закончилось сразу, еще не начавшись как следует. Едва головка члена Романа коснулась, казалось бы, расслабленного ануса, Сет дернулся и сжался. Он все еще не мог, он не был готов – психологически, а не телом. И Роман, без того понимавший его с полувзгляда, замер тоже, пережидая приступ паники. Сет заставил себя снова успокоиться. Он же сам это выбрал, сам согласился, да и тело, соскучившееся по живым ласкам, требовало своего. Сет старался дышать ровно и размеренно, страх понемногу отступал, и когда Роман снова сделал движение навстречу ему, Сет не стал протестовать.  
Головка – крупная, толстая, — проталкивалась в узкую для нее дырку с трудом, но Роман не останавливался, стараясь войти до конца, хотя этого пришлось дожидаться очень долго. По ощущениям, в Сета словно запихивали огромную палку колбасы, и это сравнение при всей его бредовости было не смешным. Он с трудом старался лежать смирно, пока Роман, со всей тщательностью и осторожностью, втискивал в него свой огромный член – и это не было преувеличением! Сет морально подготовился к трудностям, например, когда увидел Романа голым в душевых, но одно дело – просто смотреть на болтающиеся причандалы, а другое – ощущать их в себе.  
Дыхательная гимнастика снова помогла, даже дискомфорта в растянутых мышцах почти не было, и когда Роман начал двигаться, Сет понемногу расслабился окончательно. Это было странное ощущение – чувствовать, как тебя таранит член, но при всем этом в теле даже начинало растекаться болезненное удовольствие. Сет приподнялся, снова запустив руку себе под живот, обхватил поникший член и начал дрочить, понимая, что Роман этого делать точно не будет. Наверное, это была какая-то психологическая граница – трахаться можно, хватать чужие хрены нельзя. Но Сет и сам бы не доверился ему в этом, у него тоже стоял последний рубеж защиты. Пусть Рейнс и спустит в него, уже не важно, но кончит Сет сам.  
Легко сказать – трудно сделать. Может, Рейнс был особенным волшебником в сексе, может, на Сета действовала невероятность этой ситуации, но неожиданно вместе с привычным довольным облегчением от дрочки на тело начало действовать что-то другое. Толстый член при каждом толчке касался простаты, движение головки внутри можно было почувствовать чуть ли не приложив к животу ладонь, а Сет начал ловить с этого кайф. Теперь от растянутого членом ануса через копчик в позвоночник, а оттуда прямо в мозг шли острые, колючие волны удовольствия, отчего член в кулаке напрягался и дергался, а яйца наливались чугунной тяжестью. Сет снова задыхался, коротко вскрикивал, когда Роман входил до конца, а потом протяжно выдыхал, когда в нем оставалась только головка. Рейнс нашел свой темп, двигался размеренно, будто даже в сексе себя контролировал, и это чертовски – по-настоящему – завело Сета.  
Теперь он водил задом под Романом, открываясь, чтобы взять член до основания, сжимался, чувствуя, как обнимают крепкий ствол члена упругие мышцы, и с трудом выпускал из себя. Когда Рейнс издал первый короткий, рваный и почти неслышный выдох, Сет внутренне заликовал. Будто чемпионат какой выиграл, даже почти немного был горд собой. Он не пытался оправдать то, что стал подмахивать Роману, что дрочить уже не хотелось – и без того было слишком хорошо, но когда Рейнс ускорился, сбился с темпа и начал долбить Сета быстро и не сдерживаясь, тот снова потянулся к своему члену. Руку неудобно зажало животом и матрасом, едва хватило, чтобы свести пальцы в кольцо под головкой, но даже этого было сейчас достаточно. От двойных ощущений – привычно накатывавшего от дрочки оргазма и растянутостью и заполненностью зада – мотало между этим миром и чем-то сверхъестественным. Роман двигался медленнее, Сет чувствовал, как у него свело руки, а ноги, между которыми все еще были зажаты Сетовы бедра, мелко дрожали.  
Сет опередил Романа буквально на пару секунд – Рейнс спустил, когда первые капли спермы уже попали Сету на кулак, и они вдвоем выгнулись: Сет вверх, а Роман почти упал на него, настолько им захотелось в этот момент быть ближе – быть рядом. Роман даже в оргазме был молчалив, только лицо застыло в напряженной маске, а между бровей пролегла глубокая морщина. Он кончал с закрытыми глазами, будто впаявшись в тело Сета, распластанное под ним, а сам Роллинс, ощущая остаточные волны оргазма, неловко повернул голову, чтобы увидеть это. От прошлого решения ни в коем случае не смотреть не осталось и следа.  
Странно, это было словно последним растаявшим ледяным барьером между ними и тем, что произошло. Словно они негласно решили, что это — близость, и она им по-настоящему нужна.  
Понемногу Роман расслаблялся, вышел из Сета, обмякший член, влажный и еще скользкий, шлепнул его по ягодице, но даже это не казалось теперь страшным. В непривычной тишине было слышно лишь их дыхание, а еще молитвы того чокнутого из соседней камеры – негра с безумными дредами и не менее безумным взглядом. Где-то вдалеке ходила охрана, усмиряя бессонницу заключенных привычными матюками, за узким окном под потолком то и дело проскальзывали лучи света из прожекторов охраны, а Роман, тяжело дыша, завалился набок, между Сетом и холодной бетонной стеной. Сет не знал, что делать и что говорить, но, к счастью, этого было не нужно. Рейнс обнял его и прижал к себе, его дыхание теплой влагой оседало у Сета на виске и ухе.  
И почему-то даже после секса с мужиком и их телячьих нежностей напоследок, Роллинс нисколько не чувствовал себя пресловутым пидарасом. Наоборот, почему-то это все показалось правильным…


End file.
